Sacrifice
by Christian-Aero-Captain
Summary: What if the Defying Gravity scene had ended differently? What if Elphaba had to make a choice? Will she give the ultimate sacrifice or will Glinda be left to die? Read to find out! Written in Glinda's POV. Read and Review, Please!


**This is my first fan fiction on the book/musical of **_**Wicked**_**. Flames are welcome; just don't be too harsh, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from **_**Wicked**_

"Glinda, get on!" came the rushed voice of my friend Elphaba Thropp. I knew the guards would rush in at any moment, yet I was confused at my friend's outburst. Was she trying to protect me?

"W-what?" I stuttered, as I looked upon the wild glare in her eyes. I take a step back, still looking in her eyes. I can hear the Wizard's guards hammering at the door, trying to break it down. Poor Elphie, she must be scared.

"Glinda, come on, think of what we can do… Together!" she exclaimed. I can feel my heart throbbing. I don't know what I should do. Go with Elphie, or try to buy her some time by holding off the guards. They will kill her if they catch her. I hear the cracking splinter of wood… The door! It wouldn't be long now. I can't let them get her! I won't let them hurt her!!

"Elphie, you must get out of here while you can!! Hurry!" I screamed. Finally, the door burst open with a sickening crack, only to allow the shuffling of feet like little ants. A pair of strong muscular arms encircles my shoulders and waist.

"Get her! She's wicked!" they cry out.

"Let me go! Elphie, get out of here!" I try to warn her as I kick and squirm, but to no avail.

"Leave her alone! She has no part in this! I'm the one you want! Me!!" Elphaba screams as she begins her levitation spell.

"Go, Elphie! I'll be fine! Just GO!" I scream. My throat is becoming hoarse. I look up at my friend in awe at her new trick.

"But, Glinda!" she protested.

"Just go! Hurry!" She hesitates, looking at me, and then around the room to the guards, who are stupefied at her feat of levitation. Finally, she disappears. She did it. She defied gravity. The leader of the guards walks over to me, with a menacing look on his features.

"Miss Glinda Upland, because you have aided in that green demon's escape, you are sentenced to death. Kill her, Lieutenant…" said the Captain of the guard. I look at the young Lieutenant in pure terror. Was this really how it ends? Death for just standing here, doing nothing? But if Elphie was far from here and safe, it would be worth it.

"But, sir… She didn't do anything!" the young man defended me. I guess chivalry isn't dead after all.

"That was an order, Lieutenant!" the higher ranking guard yelled.

"Sir, I… I-I can't. I just can't do it." He said. While the two guards argued the point, I saw a flash of green from the corner of my eye. Elphaba! Oh no, this is not time for playing the hero!! I flashed a look, telegraphing 'Get out of here, you idiot!' She shook her head. Of all the times to be stubborn, Elphie.

"Fine, I'll do it," the guard said as he ripped the dagger from the younger man's belt. He pointed the blade at my chest.

"I'm sorry, Miss Upland…" he said icily. I shut my eyes in fear.

'This is for you, Elphie,' I thought, as I awaited the sting of cold steel entering my flesh. I heard the sickening noise, but the pain didn't come. Should it be this painless? I slowly open my eyes to find a dark figure standing between me and the armed guard. I gasp, as I hear the agonized yelp of my savior. Everything clicked, and I realized my hero was none other than…

"Elphie!" I cried as my friend dropped to her knees. The guards, so surprised at the sudden turn of events, ran out of the room, leaving Elphaba on the floor. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Elphie?" I whispered. She turned her head and looked up at me. She started to say something, but her words came out in a choked cry as she collapsed onto her stomach. I knelt down and helped her on her back. I nearly screamed when I saw the dagger protruding from her chest.

"Oh, God!" I yelped, trying to find a way to stop the bleeding, only to get the crimson stain on my own clothes. She gasped in pain as I accidentally brushed my hand against the intruding object.

"Glinda?" she managed to choke out, "I'm so glad you're alright, "she said while fighting for air. My eyes began to cloud with tears as I looked down at my best friend.

"Elphie, you're gonna be alright, ok? Just hang on!" I sobbed. Blood began to seep from behind her emerald lips.

"N-no, Glinda. This wound is deep. I'm not gonna make it…" she whispered. Tears began to rain down my cheeks in a never-ending torrent. Elphaba lifted a shaky hand to my face to wipe away the tears.

"Don't cry, Glinda, not for me… I'm not worth your tears…" she said, tears of her own threatening to fall.

"How can you say something like that? You are worth every drop and don't you say otherwise! Do you hear me?!" I cried out. How can she think so lowly of herself? She brought her hand back to the dagger.

"What are you doing? Don't touch it! You'll bleed to death! Stop it, Elphie! Please!" I screamed.

"It hurts too much, Glinda! Besides, I'm gonna die anyway…" she rasped. Elphaba closed her eyes tightly, and gripped the handle of the dagger with all of her might.

"Please, Elphie, don't!" It was too late. With a loud moan of pure agony, she jerked the blade from her chest. Blood began to flow freely from the wound like a river. Elphaba gasped, and then tossed the blood-soaked weapon across the floor. I ripped the hem of my skirt and applied much needed pressure to the gaping hole.

"Glinda…" my friend whimpered.

"Why, Elphie? Why did you come back? Why did you save me? Why?" I sobbed.

"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you died. I would kill myself, Glinda! Ack!!!" she screamed from the excruciating pain in her chest. She coughed, and blood flew from her mouth on to her open hand.

"Elphie! Please hold on! We'll get you a doctor; don't die on me, please!" I cried. I couldn't lose her. I moved behind her and propped her up against my chest.

"The doctors won't help me. They are on the Wizard's side," she choked. Her eyes were starting to glaze over.

"Stay with me, Elphie! Look at my eyes, focus!" I began to ramble, scared to death about the prospect of losing my friend.

"Glinda, listen to me. I need you to hide my book. Don't let the Wizard get his hands on it, ok?" she said.

"Elphie…" I whimpered.

"I'm not finished yet. Glinda, I want you to live a long life. Get married, have kids, the works. I don't want you to blame yourself for any of this, you understand? I want you to be happy, ok?" Elphaba whispered.

"Elphie, stop talking like this, you're scaring me!" I sobbed. Is this really happening?

"Glinda, this is my dying wish. Please, do as I say? Promise me that you will…" she spoke softly, her breath hitching as she spoke.

"But, Elphie!"

"Promise me! Please, Glinda, I'm begging you!" she rasped.

"Ok, I promise. Just don't leave me, please!" I grabbed her hand in mine, as if to hold her in this life. I waited for her to answer, but started to panic. I had to tell her, before it's too late. She had to know she was loved! No one should die unloved.

"Elphie?" I whispered.

"Glinda?" she replied.

"I love you!" I sobbed into her shoulder. Her breathing became shallow, slowing with every inhalation.

"I love you, too, my friend," she sighed.

"Elphie? Don't you die on me! Do you hear me? Elphaba Thropp!" I screamed, almost choking on my words and tears. She was still breathing, but far too slow to be normal.

"I love you soo much, Glinda… you… are my… best… f-friend…" she breathed. I closed my eyes and listened to her breathe. Such a peaceful sound, I think. Suddenly, it stopped, and I felt her hand loosen from mine. My eyes snapped open to reveal her calm face. No, she can't be…

"No… NO! Elphie, wake up! Elphaba, wake up! Please! NO! Don't leave me, Elphie! Please, wake up, Elphie! Please, God, don't take her from me!" I cried as I rocked the body of my best friend, tears soaking her ebony hair and the soft emerald skin of her neck. My pleas were unheard as I continued to grieve over Elphaba's body. My life will never be the same again. I, Glinda Upland, lost my one and only true friend, Elphaba Thropp.


End file.
